


This is the worst confession ever

by Storyflight



Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADD Chracater, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2020, Angie is Angie, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Crushes, I hate this but here, Its Rantaro, Kirumi is ready to fight, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Pining, Saimami Week, Saimami Week 2020, There is a SMALL hint of Shironaga but thats it for pairings, They buddies, This has more confession and less shy, for Kokichi and Rantaro, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: There’s no multiple choice, only a simple fill in the blank. There’s no bank box with everyone’s names, that would be stupid if there is one. As they skim through everything on this messy piece of paper, they picture their answer, it comes to them instantly and Rantaro should write it at once. Something stops them, like a slight tug at their arm and forcing them not to write, or the butterflies (more like eagles) flying in their stomach. Their freckles become rather prominent when blush rises on their face, and they begin to bite their lip anxiously.---Rantaro wants to work, but Kokichi said otherwise---Day 1: Shy/Confession
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie
Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	This is the worst confession ever

**Author's Note:**

> Amasai week is hosted by ToxicPineapple and myself
> 
> [Prompts are here!](https://amasaiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190899433249/hello-mod-story-here-with-the-official-promo-art?is_related_post=1)
> 
> I had to redo this five times and I finally have one that was decent and I actually finished it. A day late but at least I am on track art-wise ://
> 
> I was THIS close to making this Kirumamihara but I had to stop myself

Rantaro is trying their best to focus, although there’s the constant poking on their back that they're trying their best to ignore. Of course, Kokichi would do anything to get their attention, but doesn’t he realise that the teacher is _speaking?!_

After twenty minutes, he stopped and went back to scribbling, judging by the sound of it. There’s a space of silence while he used his pencil, one heard from sketching out a drawing and rare when writing. Rantaro had their childhood friend’s writing and drawing pattern down to a T.

The poking cane back, then the annoying sound of crumpling paper right after. There’s a small notebook paper in Kokichi’s grasp and is trying to hand it to them. Wow, it’s the clique of passing notes. Hopefully, Kirumi won’t notice and scold them. 

Actually, she’s staring off into space and eyes are focused on a window next to her, so her attention is _also_ somewhere else. Relatable, painfully relatable. He’s surprised Korekiyo isn’t trying to help her with that, they do quite often. Oh well, none of their business.

They finally accept the note from Kokichi. There's a question, one that’s not even in Japanese. The Supreme Leader is fluent in several languages, so he sometimes toys with people by switching from Japanese to Korean, or mix Italian and Spanish, or insult someone in French and say it’s something romantic (that’s Kokichi’s personal favourite). Rantaro, being fluent in French and other languages, picks it up and tells him to tone it down sometimes. It’s nothing too mean, but Kokichi is...Kokichi.

_“Who do you think is the prettiest person in our class?”_ It said, written in English. Not sure why he wrote it in English and not French, they speak French to each other all the time. Doesn’t matter, if they don’t answer it now then Kokichi will continue to bother them.

There’s no multiple choice, only a simple fill in the blank. There’s no bank box with everyone’s names, that would be stupid if there is one. As they skim through everything on this messy piece of paper, they picture their answer, it comes to them instantly and Rantaro should write it at once. Something stops them, like a slight tug at their arm and forcing them not to write, or the butterflies (more like eagles) flying in their stomach. Their freckles become rather prominent when blush rises on their face, and they begin to bite their lip anxiously.

There’s one person, yes, and pretty would be an understatement for them, for _him._ His bottom eyelashes were pretty, so were his upper and sharp eyeliner he applies every day. Blinking looked more like a soft flutter of a butterfly’s wing. His eyes aren’t bright or have a solid colour, it’s very dull, duller than untouched metal. But it’s not a bad thing, it’s not a _boring_ dull, just a desaturated one. Grey with a dull amber tint, it’s unique and pretty. 

Sure, he has pretty qualities, but he’s more handsome or perhaps cute at times. Rantaro isn’t sure to say he’s only pretty, god, he’s far more than that. When you dig deeper and not only by appearance, there’s so much to unfold. It’s like an unsolvable Mystery. Rantaro smiles, that’s a fitting simile for him. 

And even with all of that going on in their head, gushing to themselves how pretty Shuichi Saihara is, how head over heels they are for him, Rantaro writes down _“Me, duh :P”_

They hand it back to Kokichi and hear a small groan from behind them. Rantaro holds back a chuckle.

Five minutes passed, then Kokichi gave them back the paper. There’s another message right below their own.

_“I’m going to kill you, just say Shuichi! You always stare at him and then fumble your words when you two talk”_

_“Who wouldn’t?! It’s Shuichi!” Rantaro replies, “He’s...you know! Extremely smart, wise, intelligent…”_

Kokichi writes in all caps, _“SAPIOROMANTIC ASEXUAL ALERT! Thank goodness you have a chance, Shuichi is Morosexual!”_

_“I hate you so much!”_

_“I love you too! But you loooove Shumai!”_

_“Don’t say it like that...but god I want to kiss him so bad >~>” _

_“PLEASE GET YOUR MAN!! SMOOCH HIM!!!”_

The conversation went on and on, ignoring everything else around them.

_“KOKO!!! STOOOOP!! Q~Q”_

  
  


“Yoohoo! What do we have here~?” The cheerful voice of Angie Yonaga rings in their ears, Rantaro winches. 

The teacher left isn’t here, they must’ve left to run an errand or gave the students some time alone. No one is causing a ruckus, but the artist did skip over to Rantaro and Kokichi.

“Nothin” Kokichi sticks out his tongue, “Watcha want, Sunny?”

“Only I can call her that!” Tsumugi calls out.

“I wanted to know what you two are doing? Passing notes? Don’t you know that we have work to do~”

“Ah, Angie...It’s nothing—“ the artist snatches the paper from their desk, “Angie! Please don’t read that!”

The ultimate maid stands up before being pulled back down at her desk. “Don’t do anything” Korekiyo restrains Kirumi, “This won’t be bad, promise”

“Read it! Read it! Read it!” Miu chants, “Spill the beans, Hoenaga!”

Ryouma slowly lowers his hat in shame. 

“Nyeh…If it’s anything inappropriate, do not say it” Himiko groans.

“Tenko doesn’t trust anything Kokichi wrote! But what did Rantaro say…?”

Kiibo squints. “Ah, those two are so close...I wish I had a friend like that”

Angie fixes the paper and clears her throat. _That’s it, I’m dead! I’m dead!_ Rantaro holds their stomach, warm and tingly from all of the anxiety. Kokichi, on the other hand, seems calm. _Maybe it’s because he didn’t talk about his crush!_

And she speaks in such a dramatic voice with two distinctive voices for both Kokichi and Rantaro. It feels like a scene from a play, rehearsal, a show, and Rantaro wants to die on the spot. Time to stay in their dorm forever. 

Everyone’s reaction made it worse. Tsumugi laughs when she makes it to _me_ part. A loud _“I knew it!”_ Coming from Kaito, Kirumi is probably mad and Korekiyo is holding her down, but nothing is coming from Shuichi. Kaede is speaking, but not him. _Of course, he wouldn’t._

“Yeah, okay, I really like Shuichi! He’s not pretty though!”

“Oh my god, tea” Tenko gasps.

“He’s more than that! He’s beautiful, handsome, smart, hot—“

“I’m WHAT?!” Shuichi chokes on his words.

“—And I just really want to kiss him! I’m sure his lips are so soft, I’m sure he’s really soft! I’m soft for him…” Angie dramatically waves her hand over her forehead, “Woah! Angie can feel the love oozing from Rantaro! Oh, are you okay?”

“Uuuuuggggghhhhh” Rantaro presses their face on the desk, only seeing darkness and feeling the cold desk on their nose. _My life is over, Shuichi is going to ignore me forever because now he knows!!_

“Nyahaha! Don’t be upset!” The artist pats the top of their head, “Trust me, if Angie saw something inappropriate, she wouldn’t have read it”

“Maybe Angie shouldn’t have read it in the first place!” Gonta stands up, naturally looking imitating. “That’s a private conversation!”

“Nyeh...should’ve stuck to texting, why pass notes?”

Kaede shrugs. "She has a point..."

The class then went on with a needless argument that what Angie did was wrong or needed. There’s the argument that Rantaro was too shy to confess and needed a boost, or that they needed more time. It was so stupid, pointless, and they felt so vulnerable. This is terrible, they almost felt like crying. 

They would be okay if she read it and Shuichi was in the bathroom. 

“Hey...Rantaro?” There’s a familiar and melodic voice, followed by a small nudge on their side. If it was _anyone_ else, they wouldn’t move, but the voice came from Shuichi. They perk their head up immediately.

Shuichi isn’t upset, there’s no negative emotion in their gaze. In fact, he was as embarrassed as them. “You see me as some king?”

“Oh...uh…” they cough, their throat turned into a dessert. “Uh…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m flattered even...I mean” Shuichi leans forward ( _oh god, don’t do it)_ and nuzzles their cheek _(OKAY! Thank you! I would’ve DIED if you kissed me!),_ “I really like you too. Kaito made me tell several others for...you know, confidence to confess”

“This is the worst confession ever” They laugh sheepishly. Still, it had a happy ending. “I’m sorry you had to hear all of that”

“Hey” he shrugs, “Honesty is the best policy, right?”

“Speaking of honesty” Kokichi twirls the end of his hair, “Angie and I planned this”

And in half a heartbeat, another student rushes over to the Supreme Leader and he’s now crying for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kiyo or Kirumi tbh, lol
> 
> Also, I cannot remember the last time I wrote Amasai that WASNT a vent


End file.
